


just for practice

by themostrandomusernametoeverexist



Category: Master of None (TV)
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostrandomusernametoeverexist/pseuds/themostrandomusernametoeverexist
Summary: nothing
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo





	just for practice

**Author's Note:**

> nothing

literally this is just a practice

**Author's Note:**

> nothing


End file.
